


Tis but a scratch!

by samodivax



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samodivax/pseuds/samodivax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran Arainai's never been one to admit to his wounds, even if they're serious. The Warden finds out and reassures him he isn't on ice as thin as he thought. (possibly explict content in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Added solely because I'd hate to throw you into a situation with a stranger of a character: I used my favorite Warden for this - Aelzalia Tabris, though she would rather be called by her last name than first. She's a warrior, has anger issues, and "tsundere" might fit her personality description well. She can really sweet and really caring and also really shy beneath the rough surface. Feel free to picture your own Tabris, or Surana or Mahariel or whoever dearest readers - I won't hold you to it. I just hope you like it!

The bandits hadn't put up much of a fight but the antivan had of course, gotten a bit too cocky. Sometimes he just tended to give his opponents a chance to turn things around, maybe let them give him a little cut, a scar to remember them by. But he certainly didn't expect a cut so deep in his thigh. He'd grit his teeth and groaned a bit before finishing off the bastard with a dagger to the eye. The lifeless man fell to the ground after the elf retrieved his dagger from his face and wipped the blood off in the corpse's cheap leather armour.

He knelt to the ground and made a sound of discomfort, looking down at the gash in his leg - his armour mostly hid it, so he could fix it when they reach camp. He heard the sound of heavy boots, an armoured person comming closer. It was not Sten's heavy steps, nor Alistair's stable footing. Which could only mean-

"And what are you waiting for?" she asked in a tone like sweet venom, and as he looked over his shoulder his suspicions that she was looking down at him with narrowed eyes, were confirmed. Her helmet was in her hand, and her brown hair just barely kept in place in its bun. The blood staining her face was nothing compared to the crimson on her silverite armour but it added a certain ferocity to her expression.

"Ah, but Warden, whatever do you mean?" he said in an almost mocking tone, this woman certainly needed to lighten up.

"The corpse. Check the body for money, valuables or anything useful." and under her gaze, he did. A sovereign and a bit of silver was all there was, and he offered her the money. "Keep it, it might come in handy later." before he could make a witty remark, she turned to leave "We're moving out, it's getting dark and there's a safe spot a bit further down the road."


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, after a long agonizing walk and labor he had no desire to partake in, camp was mostly set up and it was nearly pitch black outside.

"Right then, I'll get firewood. Keep watch while I'm gone, Tabby?" he could hear Alistair say.

"Sure." was her simple reply and Zevran siezed this opportunity to get inside of his tent. He clenched his jaw tightly as he shifted on the bedroll and started to quietly unbuckle his armour. He put it aside and took a deep breath as he examined the wound. There was dried blood, proof it had been running down his leg for a bit but the center of the cut was raw and looked fresh. If he didn't close it soon, it would probably fester. He looked through whatever belongings he had on him and his injury kit - inside were mostly bandages and some other things he didn't care for right now. He started to tighten the bandage around the would and blood began to soak in, he'd wash away the blood and fix it when the others were asleep. He knew his place, he was on trial - should he show a sign of weakness or lack of loyalty, they would surely kill him. And for some reason he could not quite explain - this scared him.

But just as he was tying the bandage...

"Zevran, dinner's almost re-" she'd opened the tent and peaked in, forgetting what she was about to say at the sight of him. Her eyes widened a bit and shifted between the wound, his scarred body, and his own pair of eyes. He was at a loss for words for the first time for as long as he could remember but as he saw her lips move, he found the right thing to say.

"Admiring the view?" he chuckled. "Might as well come inside, I won't bite. Unless you'd like that."

Well maybe not the _right_ thing but it worked well enough. Tabris sat next to him on the bedroll and closed the tent giving him an odd look he hadn't recalled seeing before. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were doing something that resembled a crooked frown.

"Give me that!" she growled quietly at him, pushing his hands away and starting to slowly take the bloodsoaked bandages off. She gasped a bit at the sight of the wound, not expecting it to be that bad. Zevran merely sat back, letting her do whatever she intended to. Who was he to stop a pretty lady from doing what she wants to him in his smalls? He examined her choice of attire - not her usual armour, but a plain tunic. The fabric was dark and grey, the tunic itself was form-fitting but looked old and worn out, also leaving her shoulders bare; underneath there were trousers and shockingly well-tailored leather boots, considering the competency of Fereledan craftsmen and their poor taste when it came to basic necessities.

She took the injury kit and used some sort of potion that stinged, cleaning some of the blood away before applying some sort of salve that made it feel as if his skin was burning. Then she took a clean bandage and tied it around his thigh, though not as tightly as he'd attempted to do. All the while he kept staring at her concentrated face, eyes filled with what seemed to be geniune concern.

"There was no need for that, Warden."

"Of course there was - you would have gotten an infection with that sloppy job you did!" she huffed, looking away from him.

"And you'd rather not have to put me out of my misery, like a crippled horse?"

"...what? No, Zevran what is _wrong_ with you? I'd never do that! You're not some replaceable mount, you're a _person_." she turned to face him again, a bit flustered and clearly surprised at his statement.

"...you wouldn't kill me?"

"Unless you try to kill **me** no, why would I?"

"I thought... hah, nevermind. Ridiculious thoughs and nothing more, War-"

"Tabris."

"Uh... Tabris. Hm. I quite like the sound of it. _Exotic._ " he smirked and she rolled her eyes at him, making her way out of the tent. He tried to follow after her but she pushed him back into the bedroll with just one hand. "You shouldn't move. Stay here, I'll bring us both some dinner so you don't have to eat alone."

He blinked, dumbfounded. She did not make it a habit to speak to him. When they'd met she'd asked him every question that came to mind and given him basic orders. Eventually she'd asked him questions by the campfire about himself and the crows, assassins and Antiva, true - she'd shown kindness and compassion about his past but her guard was up through it all, he knew she'd given precise orders on what to do with him should she suspiciously die, her tent was always farthest from his... and now she was practically nursing him to health.

Alone with his thoughts, time flew fast for Zevran and he'd realized that when she'd entered the tent again, carrying two bowls full with what was no doubt Morrigan's cooking and some bread. She sat down next to him and they ate in silence, the warm meal satisfying both their empty stomachs.

"I'll run you through with a sword if you betray me but I'd never kill you or abandon you because you're a bit damaged."

"I... I'm not as unwanted as I thought, am I?"

"We're comrades now, Zevran. We're trying to stop a Blight that will kill thousands and thousands of innocent lives. We can postpone killing each other until then." she reached hand out to him "Agreed?"

He smiled, taking her hand in his and leaning it to kiss it gently. "Agreed." she blushed again and took her hand back and looking away again.

"Something wrong, Tabris?" he said smugly.

"Ugh.. not really it's just that... you're... inyoursmalls..." she muttered, still avoiding his gaze. He grinned, leaning in so close his breath was on her bare shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him with a slightly brighter blush.


End file.
